


W同人－翔菲：First-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：First-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：First-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f757c0)

[ 40](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f757c0)

### [W同人－翔菲：First](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f757c0)

他背着少年冲出了建筑，他不知道这打颤的双腿还能支撑多久。背后传来少年的重量，身上传来酸痛，胸口依旧揪心，双腿踉跄不已…可能已经失去操作双腿的能力，任由它们能走多快就多快。

回到事务所，原本属于那个事务所的人已经不在了。似乎失去了颜色，冷清的屋子让翔太郎冷到极致。

他没有一点力气，疲累恐惧和伤感夹杂，充斥每根神经让他难受的想吐。看着沙发上短线般的少年，翔太郎瘫在椅子上无法动弹。大脑放空，迷迷糊糊到了清晨。

第二天他做了早饭，却厨艺状态不佳。难喝的咖啡和煎过的鸡蛋，配着无味的面包，他就像嚼塑料一般的咽了下去。

那个少年沉睡着，一直没有起来。最后等不了的翔太郎在晚上把对方叫了起来，虽然这只看起来像是迷失小动物的孩子一直很抗触，也不说话，但翔太郎记得大叔的委托。所以他耐着性子总算为少年洗了澡，喂了几口东西。

得知对方名字的时候已经是睡前，翔太郎一听就知道那是大叔起的，显而易见来自谁的名字。名叫菲利普的少年再次昏昏沉沉睡去，能够展开话题也是第二天。

当时把床让出来的翔太郎躺在沙发上度过了一夜，他不会丢下大叔的委托和事务所，但他觉得自己也无法和菲利普处的那么融洽。想到为了确认敌人的追击要躲在事务所几天，和菲利普独处，就感到不适，那夜的感觉一次次折磨他。

即使是假面骑士，他也觉得自己就好像和恶魔签订了契约一样，无法被甩开。

但是谁知道，几年后，他们却是密不可分的搭档。同生共死，连为一体。他们彼此呆在一起，一切理所当然，最棒的搭档，如此安心。

他曾经被菲利普询问过一个问题，而他也从始至终明白答案。

他，左翔太郎，他有与恶魔为伍的勇气！

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)

评论(4)

热度(40)

    1. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://shenpanzhe878.lofter.com/) [审判者](http://shenpanzhe878.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) [顾寒言](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://ganle323.lofter.com/) [甘楽](http://ganle323.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) [蔻籽](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) [今天也是在墙头上蹦迪](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) [LAD_YAM](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/) [レン](http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) [丰月及已](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://chaoyanbenxiangdahai.lofter.com/) [朝颜奔向大海](http://chaoyanbenxiangdahai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) [😅](http://gannazuki-yua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://bunnii.lofter.com/) [斐。特摄西皮屋](http://bunnii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f757bf)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fb06c5)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
